Loosing Somebody Close
by ZacBabyVxx
Summary: Gabriella and Taylor have been friends for as long as they can remember, but somethings happening to their friendship, and Gabriella doesn't know what to do. *Part 1*
1. Chapter 1

**Loosing Somebody Close  
****(part 1)**

Gabriella and Taylor graduated from East High 3 months ago; they have just started to attend university, when things begin to change.

Gabriella and Troy couldn't be better, everything is going great with the two of them, and they feel as if at the moment, they are all each other have. Little does Gabriella know – this is soon to be the complete truth.

Gabriella tries to contact Taylor, but can't seem to get through to her, she doesn't understand why. For years they have been inseparable. Although things might be changing she can't understand why she doesn't want to talk her. Gabriella feels as though she is loosing her best friend, and has no idea what to do, so she thinks asking Troy might be a good idea. After all – he knows her very well, and always helps her when she needs it. Thankfully for Gabriella.

"Troy, I can't get in contact with Taylor, and I'm really starting to worry, what if she doesn't want to be friends with me anymore?"

"Oh Gabriella, you're looking too far into things. You guys will be fine, you've been friends forever. She might just be busy, just give it some time – she'll come round"

Gabriella nods, while Troy kisses her on the forehead and walks out her bedroom door, to go back home.

As Troy leaves, Gabriella tries Taylor again. No answer.

"_So you promise me we'll stay friends forever, no matter what?"_

"_Of course! We'll talk every day, no matter what! I Love you Gabriella!"_

"_I love you too Taylor! Bye!"_

Gabriella sheds a tear as the last memory of her and Taylor flashes past in her mind. Could this really be it?

As Gabriella looks at a photo of her and Taylor, she wonders what could possibly be going through her mind. Why now? She needs her.

She tries again. And she answers.

"Hello"

"Oh My Gosh, Taylor!"

"Oh, Hi"

"Is there a reason you don't want to talk to me?"

"No... well...."

"Come on tell me, you can tell me anything remember?" Gabriella smiles.

"I kinda think we're drifting"

Gabriella's smile vanishes.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I just don't think there is much with us anymore"

Gabriella and Taylor talk for another hour before coming to the conclusion, that things need to be thought over, and things need to be decided.

As Gabriella hangs up the phone, she can't believe what she has just heard. How can she and Taylor not be friends? They need each other; they have always been there for each other. Sure, Gabriella has Troy, but it's not the same. Tears begin to run down her face, Taylor has always been her best friend, if only she could get into her mind and see what was going wrong. She wanted to badly to reach out to her and help her, but she didn't know how. And she wanted so badly to tell her how she felt about all this. But she didn't know how. She wanted to tell her that she wasn't contemplating the friendship, she wanted it, and at the moment that was all that mattered. But – she didn't know how.

"Gabriella! You can't stay up there forever, come down and eat some dinner sweetheart."

Gabriella wiped away her tears "Coming!"

She set down the photo of her and Taylor. As far as she was concerned, she wanted nothing else but to stay up there forever. What was going to happen now?


	2. Chapter 2

It's been months and still, Gabriella has heard nothing from Taylor. It's not like Gabriella hasn't tried, she's tried a lot and just can't seem to get her head around what has happened with the two of them. She acts like everything is fine around her family and friends, but the truth is, it's not. She's upset and doesn't know what to do.

Gabriella's mum has said that she basically needs to keep on it and to try and sort things out if she means this much to her and she wants to do this, but what she's doing, doesn't seem to be working. Troy on the other hand, is saying the complete opposite. He doesn't believe there is any more he can do and his words are "let it go". Gabriella's thoughts? She's on her mum's side. She doesn't want to let it go and doesn't plan to.

Gabriella often just sits in her room and wonders and plans what she would say to her used-to-be best friend Taylor, if she spoke to her anytime soon or even maybe saw her.

_Please Taylor. We can't let this continue, I don't know what more to do I have tried and just can't put my head around why you all of a sudden hate me so much? Don't you remember the good times we had? The laughs? The support we gave one another? The giggles we had when Troy and Chad came into our lives? I'm begging you, if there is a glinch in you that says, hey, maybe this is silly, let me know, because I'm trying so hard and I don't plan on giving up anytime soon. I'm sorry for everything, really I am, please find it in your heart to forgive me so we can move past this and become like we used to be. There is nothing we can't get through, we've been through high school together with Sharpay! If we can conquer her, we can conquer her, we can conquer this problem that is separating us._

Gabriella can't help but shed a tear every time she thinks of the things she'd say. She can't help but just hope, that Taylor will give her some response to the apologies and attempts she has given.

**Dedicated to writer 'zacvanessaxxx' look her up, she's got some great stories and the two of us haven't spoken for what seems like forever. I'd love for you to review my story and let me know what YOU think I should do. I know these sort of things really are personal matters but I really don't know what more I can do. Thanks guys. Taylor xx***


End file.
